How It All Started
by HappyMess
Summary: Edward needs a break from his overbearing house guests. Through an embarrassing encounter, he might just find what he needs.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

So initially I wrote this as part of the Twifans for Haiti Compilation.

Today is reader appreciation day. I love each and every one of my readers!

* * *

I had nowhere to go. My best friend from high school, Jasper, had just gotten a job in Port Angeles and was looking for a place to rent with his girlfriend Alice. Alice had recently graduated from Northwestern wanted to come to Washington because she just knew that it would lead to amazing things. Foolishly, I had offered my spare bedroom up for their disposal so they wouldn't have to pay for a hotel. However, in the past three days that they had been here they had only ended up running me out of my own place. Until a few days ago, I hadn't met Alice. I soon found out that she was a fierce ball of energy. She was constantly on the move. Yesterday, I came home from work to find that she had reorganized my entire place. Searching all the rooms, I found her in my bedroom with latex gloves on, organizing my porn stash that I kept hidden under my bed.

"The fuck?" I had asked, shocked and slightly embarrassed at what she was looking at.

"I'm not doing this without gloves, Edward." She said, shrugging.

Right, like that was what I was confused about.

When Alice wasn't organizing and they weren't out looking for an apartment, they were screwing like rabbits. Seriously, it kept me up at night. Tiny, five foot Alice sounded like a porn star in the bedroom.

And in the shower. And the kitchen counter. Yeah, when they got the fuck out of here I was gonna have to lysol this whole place down.

Not only was I perturbed by the sounds coming from down the hall, it was also a harsh reminder that I wasn't getting any. How long had it been, even? One year, maybe a year and a half?

My last relationship lasted six months with a girl named Lauren. I was head over heels and so was she. At least I thought. One night we were fooling around and when my pants came off and she saw I was going commando, she froze up and said she was a virgin waiting for marriage. Shocked me at first, but she was a cool girl and I liked her, so I thought why not? Three weeks later we are making out on her couch and she tells me she's not actually a virgin, that she was just freaked out because I'm parka'd and she'd never seen one like that.

So I put my... needs second and instead focused on pleasing her and finishing myself off in the shower. But after a couple months of solely self-lovin', I decided I needed to do something so she'd feel more comfortable with the whole idea. Instead of going the whole 'adult circumcision' route, I went with an apadravya. Clearly, it was a linear decision.

She didn't see it until I was fully healed and good to go. She tells me she likes it and everything and went down on me to prove it. When we go to have sex and I put my dick in, she starts screaming like I'm fucking murdering her or some shit, so I pull out. She runs around my room all frantic trying to find her clothes, screaming at me that I ripped her vag open with the piercing.

I never saw her again. Needless to say, although I know that shit wasn't possible, I wasn't about to risk it again.

So here I was, at Panera with my laptop. I ordered my usual, the Frontega Chicken Pannini and an iced tea. Sitting down at a table near the front, I powered up my laptop to help pass the time until Jasper and Alice went shopping.

Nearly an hour and two ice teas later, she walked in. I couldn't see her face, but she had a nice... backside. She was wearing a turquoise long sleeve shirt, dark wash skinny jeans and worn out chucks. Slightly wavy mahogany hair cascaded down her back. She had a messenger bag slung across her body.

"Hi, Bella. Can I get you your usual?" The guy behind the counter greeted the mahogany-haired girl.

"Yup, Mike. You know i'm a creature of habit." She said with a giggle. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned around, looking behind her at the sitting area. Her gaze went right past me and just before she turned I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. From the brief glimpse I caught of her face, she was just as beautiful as I anticipated. Large, brown, doe eyes with a pale complexion and a heart-shaped face.

"I missed you yesterday," the guy, Mike, said. He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I mean, you come in every weekday around lunchtime."

"Well, I can't eat out _every_ day. There was an office party and they had lunch catered."

"You know, with you not coming in for lunch yesterday, it made me think. I'd like to really get to know you, like outside of work. Maybe we could get dinner?"

I stilled, listening intently to find out if she was going to go on a date with this guy.

"Oh, gee, Mike. You're really nice and all but... I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not really looking to date anyone." She said, shifting nervously back and forth on her feet.

"Okay, okay. That's cool. Maybe someday, huh?" He asked, clearly not getting her brush-off.

"Oh look, sandwich is ready. Thanks for the chat, Mike." Bella said before grabbing her sandwich and smoothie and looking for a table.

She sat down at a table to the left of me. Setting down her food she reached into her messenger back and pulled out a textbook and a notebook. I spent the next hour taking sidelong glances her way, watching as her eyes would skim the book before she would furiously scribble in the notebook.

Over the next week, Panera had become my sanctuary. Or at least every weekday from 11:45 to 1:15. Jasper had begged and pleaded for me to let them stay just a little longer, since he couldn't find a place to live that passed Alice's critical inspection.

Every day a little before the lunch rush would start, I would head over to Panera, order my food and sit down. Every day, I had seen Bella come in, avoid any eye contact with me when she gazed around the room, order her food and sit down far away from me in her usual spot.

Today was slightly different though. Today my table was otherwise occupied by a couple of women who were chatting and gossiping away, so I had to sit someplace else. I chose a table somewhat near the middle where Bella would have to walk past me to get to her table. Hopefully, maybe this would actually give me the push I needed to stop being such a goddamn pussy and talk to the girl.

Bella came in at her usual time, around noon, she ordered and sat down, this time only two tables away from me. Good. That's progress... right? Although she kept her head down the entire time she walked, she still managed to trip over nothing. Maybe her own two feet?

I sighed, chalking today up as another wash. I decided to check my email instead of focusing on how much of a loser I was. Let's see... mom, mom, dad, Emmett. I clicked on the email from my brother, Emmett. He was a few years older than me and 'the child that got it right.' At least according to my parents. He married his high school sweetheart, Rosalie Hale, right after high school graduation. They went to UW together where she majored in engineering and he in business. They had steady careers and Rosalie just gave birth to twin girls eight months ago. I on the other hand, had no girlfriend and didn't bother going the whole college route. Instead, I picked up random jobs tutoring kids and teaching piano. What I couldn't pay for with that I dipped into my trust fund for. Yeah, I was also trust fund baby. Don't judge.

I opened Emmett's email, the title of which was 'hey bro, check this out.' Inside was a quick note.

"Hey Eddie, It's been a while, how's shit going for you? The babies are doing great, Rose is too. Anyways, check this link out. Shit's funny as hell. Hit me back up soon, you should come to Seattle for a visit." Curious, I clicked on the link that Emmett had attached at the end of his email.

Instantaneously, a barrage of porn pop-ups appeared on the screen accompanied by moans and other sex noises. Fucking bastard! I frantically tried to X out of all the screens but it was fruitless. Staring me right in front of my face was pictures and videos of porn far more hardcore than what I had stashed under my bed.

I was too lost in my mortification and trying to close all the offending windows to notice that Bella was no longer two tables to my right.

It wasn't until I heard a sharp intake of breath followed by an "Oh!" that I snapped my head around.

Bella was standing behind me, presumably heading towards the restroom. Her eyes were wide and a deep blush crept up from her neck. I imagine that her look mirrored mine.

"I'm sorry, this isn't what it looks like! It's a joke. My brother..." I rambled, trying to excuse myself for the debacle. I had a brief moment of clarity, snapping shut the laptop, removing the offending images but leaving the sound effects in only slightly muffled volume.

"Ookayyy, then. I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason as to why you're watching porn in the middle of Panera. Sick freak," She mumbled.

I blanched, horrified at the thought of losing any sort of chance with her.

Her serious look dissipated quickly and she broke out into laughter. "Oh my God. You should have seen your face! Priceless."

Bella must have noticed the confused look on my face. "It was a joke. Like joke, j-o-k-e. Funny, haha."

I shook my head, surprised that not only wasn't she completely disgusted by images of 'hardcore anal fisting,' but also that she could joke about it.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just thought you'd slap me by now or something," I joked back.

"Well, as lovely as this has been, I have to get back to work." She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too."

"Okay, well... see you are then I guess," she answered, turning around and heading towards the door.

That began Bella and my weekly meetings.

For the next two weeks, every day during her lunch hour, she would come to Panera and have lunch with me.

Apparently, the whole porn incident was what bonded us. When I had called Emmett later that day, he vehemently denied any knowledge that the link would do that. Liar.

I came to learn that she was twenty-two, currently taking online courses while working as a teachers aide at a local middle school. She was Washington born but Arizona raised, only moving back to Washington, to Forks, after her mother remarried.

She was more amazing than I even anticipated her to be. She was smart, funny, beautiful, everything I looked for in a girl. But I couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out on a date.

Our lunchtime routine was safe, practical. Jasper and Alice moved out of my apartment last week, but I still met her there, even though my apartment was closer to her work than Panera was.

It was now Friday and I was sitting at what became our regular table. I already purchased our lunch, wanting to spend as much time with Bella as possible.

With each opening of the door, my head would move on its own accord, checking to see if it was her entering. Finally, it was.

She looked tired today, but still beautiful. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun, she wore more casual jeans and a sweatshirt, her cheeks tinged pink from the outside chill.

"Thank fucking God it's Friday," Bella huffed, plopping herself down in the chair. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a big bite, moaning. "Ugh I swear, they have the best food here."

"Long week?" I asked, glancing over to the counter where Mike was standing, cleaning the counter down. Ever since he was rejected by Bella and then saw us together, he had become more insistent on them hanging out. Thankfully, she still politely declined every time.

"The longest. I'm just glad that in a couple more hours i'm out of there for the weekend."

"Oh. Big plans or something?" I asked hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't say she had a date.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "Unless you count Ghost Adventures reruns, pizza and beer a big night."

"No, I suppose not."

We were silent for a few minutes, eating our food.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Bella blurted out.

I looked over to her, surprised. She had her head down, furiously red penning math assignments, her blush touching on her face.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to do something tonight. Unless you have a date or something. You probably do. Oh, you probably have a girlfriend, she'd probably not like me hogging up your entire Friday night," She rambled on.

"No," my voice squeaked out, I cleared my throat. "No girlfriend, no plans. Do you uh... want to come to my place?"

"Sure. I'll bring the pizza."

Later that night, I paced back and forth in my living room, making sure the beer was cold and my place was spotless. We had exchanged phone numbers and I gave her my address, both firsts for us. Before, we kind of just showed up at Panera at the same unspoken time.

At seven-thirty, there was a knock on my door. I gave myself a few seconds before I answered the door, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Hey!" Bella said, stepping into my place. She was carrying a huge pizza with her from one of my favorite pizza joints.

"Hey, Bella," I greeted her. "Pizza smells great."

"Yeah i'm starving." Bella said, walking over the the coffee table and setting down the pizza. "Wow, nice place."

"Thanks," I said, glad I had cleaned it up some.

"Yeah, so much nicer than my studio."

"Here, let me get some plates and the beer. Make yourself comfortable."

I came back from the kitchen to find Bella flipping through the channels, looking for the Travel Channel. Her shoes were off and her feet were kicked up on the coffee table. "Ooh, look! It's a marathon!"

We sat down on the couch, somewhat close together and nearly polished off combination pizza and six pack and a half. Bella was her cute, funny self, laughing at all the stupid shit the guys on tv were doing.

By ten o'clock, we had finished off more beer and Bella started yawning.

I was regretfully about to suggest we call it a night when Bella turned to face me, sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Edward... why haven't you tried anything with me? I mean... do you not like me like that?" She asked. Her eyes were downcast as she spoke and she was fiddling with her sock.

Come again? "What, of course I like you, you're a really cool girl," I purposely chose to misinterpret her question, not wanting to be bold and make an ass out of myself.

"No.. no I mean like, why haven't you kissed me? I mean, we meet at Panera every weekday, we talk, laugh. I've been here for nearly three hours and you haven't so much as attempted to grope me," she gave a faint laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

I was dumbfounded. She wanted me to kiss her? She didn't act like it... did she?

"Oh, fuck it." I heard her grumble before she leaned forward, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and firmly pressing her lips to mine.

I was shocked at first. Too shocked to do anything as her lips worked feverishly against mine. I finally snapped out of it when her tongue darted out to run against the seam of my lips. My mouth opened as I started to pant, granting her access.

All too soon she broke the kiss, her chest heaving.

"Wow." She said, running her hand through her hair. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I'm glad you kissed me," I admitted. "I think I was a little chicken shit about doing it."

"I was so sure," she said, shaking her head. "I was so sure you had a girlfriend, or a wife. But you said earlier you had neither and then coming here, I see nothing suggesting a woman in your life."

"No. I don't date. I haven't in a long time. A really long time, actually."

"Do you think we could, go to your bedroom? Maybe?"

Was she kidding? If I had my way she would have been in my bedroom the moment I laid eyes on her and kept there. "Yeah, sure."

I sat up and held my hand out to her. She grasped it tightly, rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand.

She sat down on my bed and I thanked God I had also changed my sheets earlier too. You know, just in case. I flicked on the lamp besides my bed, casting her in a muted yellow glow.

"Can we just, go with the flow tonight? I mean, let things happen naturally?"

I was slightly baffled at her requested, but agreed. "Anything. Anything you want."

She blushed, "I should tell you this upfront. You see, i've never really done this before."

"Neither have I," I admitted. I wasn't one for one night stands. My mother taught me to cherish women.

"No, I mean... I've never done anything before."

I let the words sink in for a moment, processing.

"You're a virgin?" I half yelled, causing her to wince.

"Geez. It's not like i'm saving it for Jesus or something. I just, never met someone I want to... do me."

"And you think that may be me?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. But Edward, you're kinda killing the moment. Just kiss me."

I sat down on the edge of my bed besides her and took her face in both my hands, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks. Slowly, I leaned forward and watched as her eyes fluttered shut and lips parted ever so slightly.

When our lips met she sighed contentedly into my mouth, the sound driving me further. My hands crept down lower to her neck and down her back, pulling her onto my lap. I had to stifle a groan as she ground into my growing erection. Bella's hands snaked into my hair, pulling deliciously.

She pulled back, panting heavily. "Undress me, please," she begged.

I felt myself harden even more at her words. "What, are you sure? We don't have to... this is fine."

Bella shook her head. "No, i'm sure. Please, Edward. Please, I need you."

Emboldened by her words, I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her backwards, granting me better access to remove her clothes.

Her face was flushed, her eyes hooded in lust and hair disheveled from our kissing. She looked gorgeous.

I tugged on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and hinting to her to lift her arms up. Once her shirt was gone I worked at her jeans. She laid down, head against a pillow and lifted her butt up when I got her pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

With all her clothes now off, I sat back on my heels between her legs, admiring her form.

She was truly stunning. All shapely and woman. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching boy shorts, working to accentuate her already amazing curves.

"Am I, am I okay?" She asked, probably nervous from my blatant gawking.

"More than okay. You're incredible," I told her, making eye contact.

My erection was straining painfully hard now against the denim of my jeans and I brushed my hand over it, hoping to provide some friction.

I crawled forward on all fours, hovering above her body. Leaning down, I rested my weight on my forearms and began kissing her neck. I moved my left hand down to gently cup her breast, kneading as I worked kisses down her body.

Reaching her cloth covered nipple, I gently nipped at the hardened peak, causing her back to arch and her hands to find purchase in my hair.

"Edward, that feels so good," she breathed.

I repeated my ministrations on her other breast, eliciting a throaty moan from her.

"What about you? I want you naked."

"Bella," I panted, "You're going to test me too much. I won't want to stop."

"I know," she replied, stroking my cheek. "I don't want you to stop. I've wanted you ever since the first day I saw you in Panera. I turned and saw you staring at me. I was so embarrassed. I had no idea why you were looking at me. I can't believe... I never would have thought this was a possibility."

"I wanted you too," I admitted to her.

I pulled my shirt over my head then stood to step out of my jeans, leaving me in my boxers.

"Everything, Edward. Take everything off." Bella sat up and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and shrugging out of it. She then hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them down as well, lifting her butt up to do so.

I couldn't help but stare, letting my eyes trail up and down her body.

"Well?" Bella asked, looking suddenly nervous. "What about you?"

Now, it was my turn to be nervous. What if she didn't like my cock? I was uncut, I had an apadravya. What if that totally turned her off and she went running like Lauren?

"Edward?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just spacing out." I took a deep breath and then pulled my black boxers down, letting them slide down my legs before stepping out of them.

"Oh wow," Bella said, somewhat in awe. "Is that a piercing?"

"Um yeah, It is," I said, cringing.

"I like it," she said, giggling. "Can I touch?"

Can she touch? Was she kidding? "Yes, please."

She reached out, grasping the base of my erection and stroked upwards, watching the foreskin cover the head of my cock.

"Will it feel weird? The piercing, I mean. Will I be able to feel it?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. I've never uhh... been with anyone since I've had it." Lauren didn't count... right?

"I need you, now. Do you have a condom?" She asked, laying back on the bed.

"Um yeah, I do. But what about you? You know this'll hurt... right? Are you um... ready?"

Bella pulled her legs up, bending at the knee and parted them slightly. "Check."

Check? She wanted me to check? I leaned forward and took my middle and index finger, running it from her opening up to her clit, spreading the wetness that had pooled there. Oh yeah, she was ready.

"Yes," I said, gulping. I stood up, walking over to my dresser and opened the top drawer, procuring a condom. I ripped the foil packet open and stroked myself a couple times before pinching the tip of the condom and sliding it over my length.

I went back over to the bed and knelt down between her thighs, stroking the insides softly.

"I'm sorry if this hurts a lot," I apologized.

"Just... just stick it in. Fast. Like ripping off a bandaid."

I crawled up her body so I was hovering over her. She took hold of my erection, alighning our bodies and tugged gently, urging me forward.

I eased in slowly, despite her wishes, watching her face for any signs of pain.

When she winced, I stilled. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt, really. It's just, stretching me."

I felt my ego swell when she told me I was stretching her. Yeah, I was a man, after all.

"More, please." She requested.

I pushed forwards more until I was fully sheathed in her. I bit my lip. She was so tight, so hot and wet and ready for me.

"You feel so good Bella. So fucking fucking good. Jesus Christ," I groaned.

"Move, please."

I obliged, thrusting slowly in and out of her. She was so tight it was incredible. Sex had never felt this good before. So intense. I was worried I would come embarrassingly quick.

"Oh, God. Edward." Bella moaned, digging her nails in my back. She lifted her legs up to wrap around my waist, the new angle allowing me even deeper inside her.

"Fuck!" I hissed, bowing my head into the crook of her neck. I kissed her there, my tongue lapping at the slightly salty skin.

"I'm going to come soon, Bella." I told her. I moved a hand between our bodies to were we were joined and found her swollen bud, rubbing furiously.

"Edward. _Edward_," she moaned and began gyrating her hips. "I feel so... so full."

"Are you close, Bella? Are you going to come?" I asked, praying she was.

"Yes, so close. So close," she moaned.

I felt her begin to contract around me, her movements stilled. I lifted my head up to watch her. Her face was contorted in pleasure, her mouth open in a silent moan.

Watching her release brought mine and I swore loudly, pumping furiously into her as I felt myself release into the condom.

I pulled out of her after the last aftershocks of my orgasm subsided. I carefully pulled the condom off of me and tied the top, tossing it in the trashcan.

Bella was lying still, her chest heaving.

I laid on my back and she rolled over, snuggling into me and hitching her leg across my body. I pulled the comforter from the bottom of my bed on top of us.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, stroking her back.

"It didn't hurt, really. Just a little sore and uncomfortable at first. But i'm better than okay. I'm perfect. Really, that was perfect. I think it's been you that i've been waiting for."

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad it was good for you. It was good for me as well."

"Do you think we could do this again?" She asked, sounding nervous.

I squeezed her to me. "Of course, Bella. I can't imagine going a day without you after this."

She giggled. "And to think this all started with anal fisting."

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Review!

You can find me on Twitter (at)HappyMess89


End file.
